


Chasing the Spark

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Snarry100's prompt #427: Spark.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> None.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chasing the Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snarry100's prompt #427: Spark.
> 
> **Warning(s):** None.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Chasing the Spark

~

It was during Harry’s second drink that he sprung the news. “Ginny and I broke up.” 

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. 

“You knew?” 

“To be honest,” said Hermione, “you and Ginny never had a spark.” 

Ron nodded. “You’ve more of one with Luna.” 

“Don’t let Neville hear you say that.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “The point is, you should find someone with whom you have that spark.” 

Harry sighed. “And if I can’t?”

“You will.” She smiled. “Start by getting out there to circulate.” 

Harry coughed. “You just want to be alone, don’t you?”

Ron’s blush was reply enough.

~

Harry nursed his drink by the bar, ignoring Ron and Hermione in the booth. They’d been right. The moment he’d left them to themselves, he’d had several offers. Sadly, none had sparked any interest. 

Harry sighed. They’d never notice if he slipped away.

Starting for the door, Harry walked straight into someone. Hands steadied him, and as Harry prepared to thank the man, the words died on his tongue. 

Severus Snape stared back, and the intensity of his look sent sparks shooting to Harry’s toes. “Potter, look where you’re going.” 

Harry blinked, and before he could speak, Snape was gone.

~

“Snape?” Ron sighed. “I should’ve known. You even had a spark with his Potions book.” 

Harry blushed. “I did not.” 

“You did.” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You slept with it.” 

“Let’s hope that’s all he did with it,” muttered Ron. 

“Can we get back to the point?” snapped Harry.

Hermione coughed. “You plan to pursue Snape, then?” 

Harry bit his lip. “You did say I needed someone with whom I had a spark.” 

“While Snape wasn’t who I meant, I do stand by those words,” said Hermione. 

“So what do I do now?” 

Ron shrugged. “What else? Talk to him.”

~

Easier said than done, thought Harry as he approached Snape’s booth. Ron and Hermione had left, so at least if he was rejected he’d have no witnesses he cared about. “Snape? May I join you?” 

Snape looked up from his drink. “Potter.” He gestured. “As you wish.” 

Harry sat. The spark he’d sensed earlier was still there, just muted. 

“Was there a reason you wished to join me?” Snape asked. 

Harry swallowed hard. “I don’t like drinking alone.” 

“Indeed.” Snape knocked back his drink. “I’m planning to go, however--” 

“May I buy you another?” Harry blurted.

Snape hummed. “Very well.” 

~

Drinking with Snape was...pleasant. Harry had thought he’d be nervous, but as they sipped their drinks in companionable silence, he began to relax. And the spark that he’d felt earlier never went away. By the time they’d shared a few more drinks, however, Harry knew he should go home or he’d be in trouble. 

“I should go,” he said, words slightly slurred.

Snape hummed. “Probably wise.” 

Harry smiled. “And I’m always wise.” 

Snape snorted. “In some other universe, perhaps.” As Harry started to stand, Snape clasped his arm. Harry felt that touch to his toes. “I’ll see you home.” 

~

“You still live here?” Snape eyed Grimmauld Place. 

Harry nodded. “I renovated. It’s much less gloomy.” 

Snape inclined his head. “If you say so. Well, it was...interesting drinking with you, Potter. Good evening.” 

“Would you like to come in?” Harry blurted. “See my renovations?”

“I’m not sure that’s wise,” Snape murmured. 

Swallowing hard, Harry murmured, “There’s something you should know.” 

“What’s that?” 

Harry smiled. “I lied. I’m not always wise.” And, leaning in, he kissed Snape. As they touched, Harry felt sparks shoot through him. Snape evidently did, too, since he gathered Harry to him and kissed him thoroughly.

~

While still kissing Snape, Harry drew him towards the house. Snape went willingly at first, but as Harry reached behind him to dismantle his wards and unlock the door, Snape clasped his wrist, stopping him. Raising his head, Snape stared into his eyes. “You’re sure?” 

Harry nodded. “You don’t feel the spark between us?” 

Snape sighed. “Of course, Potter. I’ve fought this...attraction for years.” 

Harry smiled. “We don’t have to fight it anymore.” 

“We will be criticised, ridiculed.” 

“Like that’s never happened to us before?” Harry unlocked his door. “Come in, Snape.” 

Slowly, Snape smiled, and followed him inside.

~

Severus had just risen to get the second round of drinks. Hermione stared at Harry. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

She smiled. “You’re truly happy, aren’t you?” 

Harry’s eyes darted to Severus, who was at the bar. “Yeah. You were right about finding someone with whom I had a spark.” 

Hermione nodded. “I know.” 

Ron, staring into his drink, muttered, “Some of us don’t want to know.” 

Hermione elbowed him. “We’re happy for you, Harry.” 

Harry was still grinning when Severus returned. 

“Is everything all right?” Severus asked softly, sliding in beside Harry.

Harry hummed, leaning his head on Severus’ shoulder. “Perfect.” 

~


End file.
